Flare
Utopian Nation | music = "Lake of Fire" by Nirvana | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical/Hardcore/Showman | finisher = "End of the World" (Argentine Rack Takeover into Complete Shot) |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW |winpct=100 |wins=1 |losses=0 | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = One Way Ticket (Sept. 2006) | record = 1-0 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Janus Flare, officially going by his surname Flare currently, is a Utopian e-wrestler that currently competes for Full Metal Wrestling on its Alchemy brand. He originally debuted in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) and was assigned to the Pyromania brand where he formed a tag team with Hostyle called Dangerous By Design. Due to the Pyrogate scandal leading up to Altered Reality III, Flare left PWA and signed with FMW to which he currently resides. Career Psychotic Wrestling Alliance During the summer of 2006, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) was achieving new heights in popularity due to the success of its Pyromania brand. Flare was brought up and assigned to the brand, where he engaged in a series of verbal wars against a number of newcomers, of which included Hostyle, Damion Kross, and The Rik. Flare made his in-ring debut during the One Way Ticket pre-show during September of 2006. Flare teamed with Kross to take on the veteran team of Murder Inc., which consisted of Mass Chaos and B.D. Barlow. Despite being their first match, Flare and Kross got the upset victory over Murder Inc. Days before teaming with Kross, Flare formed a tag team with Hostyle called Dangerous By Design. The team prepared for a Tag Team Gauntlet match at Altered Reality III for a chance to earn a PWA Tag Team Championship match. Due to the Pyrogate scandal that occured just days before Altered Reality III, Flare broke-off his team with Hostyle and left PWA. Full Metal Wrestling Days before FMW's first pay-per-view, Death Row, a masked wrestler by the name of St. N assisted Hostyle during a post-match segment. Afterwards, St. N unmasked to reveal himself as Flare, thus reuniting Dangerous By Design. Despite the big revelation, Dangerous By Design was unsuccessful becoming the first FMW World Tag Team Champions when they were last eliminated by SoCal Connection. Over the course of his FMW tenure, Flare has changed his ring name to several variations in reference to the End of the World. Once having a constant conflict within himself with his alter personality, St. N, Flare eventually managed to grasp a hold of himself and create a being disgusted with modern day humanity. Detesting modern trends, social norms, fads, needs, and wants, Flare used it all to fuel his hatred and his craving for the destruction of man. Lord Flare, as he's come to be called by his creations and loyal subject, "Revolver" Trevor Marshal, has even gone as far as to put personal grudges aside and re-unite with his enemies, all in order to obtain information and rarities needed to help further his goal of creating the replacement of men. After Hostyle helped Flare obtain the decommissioned Neutron Star, Flare, with the help of Neutron's handler, Alexis, reactivated him in hopes of using his advanced technology and prowess to further his plans just that much more. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''End of the World'' (Argentine Rack Takeover into Complete Shot) **''Hand-Cannon'' (Horizontal Back-to-Belly spun out into a DDT) **''Missionary Position'' (Full Nelson with legs - Opponent sitting up, Flare hooks on a full nelson with his legs and does whatever seems delightful with his free hands) *'Ring names' **'Flare' **St. N **The Prince of Pretty **Janus **Janus Flare **Magus **Lord Flare the Pretty *'Theme music' **''"Lake of Fire"'' by Nirvana Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **Gold Card Gauntlet (2009) **FMW Markout Moment of the Year (2007) St.N unmasks to reveal Flare Match history Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni